Olivia Ford-Harris
Olivia Ford-Harris is a recurring character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Olivia was created by GinaSays16. Biography Olivia was born to her biological parents, Sedrick and Patricia Ford, in Detriot, Michigan. However, Sedrick faced alcohol abuse in his life after his wife passed away after getting shot in a nearby grocery store. Olivia had to be sent away from her father at the age of three years old, and she met her adopted parents, William and Elizabeth Harris. To this day, Olivia still doesn't realize that she had been adopted, because William and Elizabeth thought it would be better if she didn't know about the terrible things she had gone through as a baby. After moving in with her adoptive parents and stepbrother and stepsister, Olivia moved from Michigan to California for a few years, and then moved to Ohio to get Olivia better education than what she got at her old school in the eighth grade. She graduated from elementary school in Ohio, and then moved on to McKinley High School. Season One Marley's New Direction Olivia is only seen towards the end of the episode, bullying Monica Parks. However, Olivia's bullying prompts Monica to sign up for Glee club. No Contact Olivia walks into the Choir Room, and begins to bully the New Directions members. She is taken aback about how there are jocks in there, but quickly leaves, after Marley tells her to. Silent Girl Crush Olivia attempts to slushie Monica, but Monica quickly re-acts, and pours the slushie on Olivia. Rejection Olivia auditions for the New Directions, along with Aly and another Cheerio. However, they purposely joke around during the audition, and don't make it in. Idols Olivia walks down the hallways, and stops Natalie. She asks why Natalie hasn't told her that she's in Glee club, but Natalie says that she should know. Olivia, annoyed, walks off. A Christmas Carol Olivia is seen walking to her house. Once she enters, her mother tells her that she needs to stay in the next night, due to having to look after her younger sister. She later goes to her Cheerios practice, where a fellow member of the squad walks up to her, and invites her to a party. When Olivia says she can't go, the Cheerio is not impressed, and walks away. That night, she is seen telling her sister, Lizzie that she has two and a half hours left until bed time. When Olivia puts her to bed, she sings Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, to get her tired. The next morning, Olivia wakes up late, and her parents tell her she has the day off. She goes to take a shower, but spots a guitar. She plays Jingle Bells, while the New Directions do as well. Live to Compete Olivia watches a New Directions meeting from outside. A World of Confusion Olivia is first seen bullying Monica, and orders the Cheerios and jocks to pour a slushie on her, which they obey. Later on, Monica listens in on Olivia's conversation with the Cheerios, and learns on how Olivia keeps fit and skinny. Towards the end of the episode, Olivia pushes Monica's face into the toilet bowl, and walks off, happily. Songs Solos Season One: Santaclausiscomingtotown.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (A Christmas Carol) Duets Season One: Setmeoff.jpg|Set Me Off (Monica) (Pressure) Solos (In a Group Number) Unreleased Songs *''Treasure'' (Rejection) (Aly and Cheerio Gallery Olivia2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Cassiesteelee.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cheerios